User blog:Scout Sunset/Physical vs. Digital Games: The Definitive Transcript
Basically going to post it here because apparently this wiki has a strange 'uniform' (as they like to call it) and as part of it they make transcripts confusing and if I do one undo to bring the original transcript that makes sense back i'll get timed out. WIP Scott Wozniak: '''Hey all, Scott here. Listen, I hate things, and that includes clutter. Clutter scares the piss out of me, and I'm ready to get out of my life ASAP and quickly... (Scott turns to his Sega Genesis in the desk, which petrifies him.) '''Scott Wozniak: '''JESUS! You see, this is what I'm talking about! The whole concrete matter thing has been a fad for eons, and I'm ready to call it quits! (Scott aggressively drags all of his stuff from his desk. In the next shot, Scott is seen in front of his video game shelves while holding a garbage bag.) '''Scott Wozniak: '''I'm strictly living an all-digital lifestyle from this moment forward. I've recently got rid of all my paper, and I'm currently in the process of converting all my movies, music, photos, clothes, water, trees and documents to a hard-drive. And this digitalization of my life accepts my video games as well. (Scott puts his Xbox One games in the bag.) '''Scott Wozniak: Just the mere thought of owning all these games physically makes me wanna get myself a good ol' fist-shaking. Oh, it's amazing what'll be like when I own all of these games digitally! (Scott puts some of his PlayStation 4 games in the bag.) Scott Wozniak: Ugh, convenience alert!! And to think I used to do this: (A low-pitched version of O Fortuna is heard in the background. Over a red filter and a fire effect to exaggerate how Scott doubts this memory, he inserts an Uncharted 4: A Thief's End disc into the PS4. He sits down with DualShock 4 in hand, as he chooses the Uncharted 4: A Thief's End option in the menu, thus starting the game. The flashback abruptly cuts back to present time, where Scott is holding more PS4 games.) Scott Wozniak: '''JESUS NO! 'WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE? SOMEONE WHO HAS TIME?! That was the old me. New me? Only buys games digitally for now on. (As he says it, he puts the PS4 games that he had in his hand into the bag. The next shot depicts Scott in an empty room, sitting on the floor with his TV, his PS4 and his DualShock 4.) '''Scott Wozniak: '''After getting rid of all unneeded physical items, I can now definitely say: this is what I'm talking about. (The camera cuts to the front of the TV, showing footage of the PlayStation Store.) '''Scott Wozniak: '''Alright, so let me start the Digital Renaissance. What game will I download first... Well I love ''Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition so I gonna want to play that again! (Cut to a shot showing Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition's price: $29.99.) 'Scott Wozniak: '''Alright, $29.99 definitely a bit steep for a game I bought physically two years ago, and that I can still buy physically for twenty dollars or less. Alright, well maybe I should wait until I see a game I can get for the same price I bought for physically or maybe even cheaper. In the meantime, I can play these games I downloaded on PlayStation Plus. Well I have a hankering for ''Super Meat Boy! (Upon pressing on an option for Super Meat Boy the TV shows a screen with the text 'Please wait...' for a few seconds until cutting to a notice that says the following: 'Cannot use the content. Your license has expired. To use this content, purchase it from PlayStation Store.') Category:Blog posts